Ready Set Go?
by Unorganizedideas
Summary: Even in different circumstances, fate seems to pull them together.
1. Chapter 1

It takes less than half a second for someone to make up their mind about you.

We judge people without so much as a second thought.

With the very first "hello." Someone already knows whether they want anything to do with you or not.

No matter who you are or where you are, people will always have certain expectations of you.

I guess it's true, first impressions are everything.

* * *

Shit. I overslept again.

I've been having a harder time waking up in the morning lately. Must be because I stay up so late.

Yeah, that must be it.

Dammit Komachi! Why didn't you wake me up!

I hurriedly pedaled my bike down the school path.

The cold morning air smacking my face.

I don't even know why I'm hurrying, not like it would matter. I should've just stayed home.

But before I can even think about going back, the building known as Sobu High came into view.

Well, I'm here already. Might as well go in.

* * *

The moment I slid the classroom door open everyone's attention turned to me.

I took a quick glance at the room filled with my so called 'classmates' before landing on my teacher.

She gave me an annoyed look before sighing and landing her hands on her hips.

I guess she wants to hear my excuse.

"Overslept." I plainly say.

"After school. Teacher's lounge."

Damn.

With a scowl, I moved to take my seat.

Damn you Hiratsuka-sensei! Can't you just let it slide?

* * *

The teacher's lounge. A safe-haven for teachers to yell at their students and give so-called life advice.

What a joke.

"So Hikigaya, it seems as though we have a problem in our hands." Sensei sat in her desk chair as I stood a few feet away.

"Do we? I was only a little late."

"This is your fifth time being 'a little late.'"

Honestly, I didn't even think she noticed.

"It won't happen again." I tell her without even making eye contact.

She lets out a sigh as she rubs her eyes.

"Listen Hikigaya…if there is something happening…I'm not just your teacher, I can listen if your troubles."

How nice it must be to say something so lame with such a straight face.

I wonder if teachers get extra compensation if they say such things to their students. As if they'd actually care.

In my experience, they never did.

"What are you saying Sensei? Everything is peachy." I give her a grin.

She glares back.

What? Did it look weird or something?

Komachi had told me my smile can be irritating at times.

"Alright, Hikigaya. I tried to play the caring-older-sister role, but now you've left me no choice." She crosses her arms and leans back in her desk chair.

"Don't you mean caring-mother?"

Like a flash of lightning. Before I knew what was happening, I noticed sensei was standing up in front of me, her fist almost grazing my cheek.

Holy shit?! What is she?! Is she really a teacher?!

"As if I'm old enough to be a mother."

What?

"uhh…"

She lets out another sigh before she backs off, once again crossing her arms.

"At this rate, any more problems and you'll be expelled, Hikigaya. That means you can't be tardy or get into any sort of trouble."

"I see…" Honestly, this was the only reply I could think of. "I'll make sure not to be tardy again or get into any sort of trouble."

"You don't seem to understand, Hikigaya. You're already in deep water. As your teacher, as a mentor, I can't turn a blind-eye on this."

Sure, you can.

"If this is about guilt, then you don't have to worry. I'll be going now."

"Don't you move, Hikigaya!"

Damn. Just as I was about to leave.

"Do you want to know how it feels to get hit by one of my deadly punches? Huuh?!"

Your license. I'd like to see you teaching license right now!

"I…don't."

"Good. Now let's go."

Taking me by the arm, we head out of the teacher's lounge.

"W-wait a minute! Let go!"

"Quit your whining. I'm trying to save your sorry ass."

What the hell is with this woman?! I couldn't escape her grip it was like a goddamn vice!

* * *

And so here we stood, in front of a door to a random classroom, somewhere in the old school building.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

She slides the door open. "Yukinoshita! You in here?" She excitedly yells as she walks in.

"Why are you yelling, Hiratsuka-sensei? And didn't I tell you to knock before you enter." I hear a voice say from within, I can't see the owner as I stay standing in the hall outside the room.

"Right, must have slipped my mind."

I hear the person, whom I assume is female by the pitch of her voice, let out a sigh. "So, what do you want?"

"I have a present for you." I can see sensei clap her hands as she turns towards me. "Come on in."

"I'd rather not."

She shoots me a death glare.

Shit.

I hesitantly make my way into the room.

Slowly walking in, I take the opportunity to look around. Nothing special, seems like this room might have been used for storage at some point as there are some desks stacked up in the back. But there, next to the window, sat the owner of the voice I had been hearing.

Some dark-haired girl, sitting ever so elegantly. Her hands laid on top of a book that rested on her lap.

"ta-dah." Sensei says behind a stupid looking grin.

I don't say anything as I stand fairly far from sensei and close to the door. Just in case.

"Don't need it." The girl shoots back.

She didn't even look at me. At least, I don't think she did.

"Well, that settles it. See you tomorrow, Sensei." I say as I turn on my heel ready to leave.

"Stop right there, Hikigaya! Yukinoshita, what kind of club president are you?!"

I freeze in my tracks but I stay facing the door.

I hear the girl sigh again. "Hello, there. My name is Yukinoshita Yukino, president of the Service Club."

"That's better. Your turn, Hikigaya."

Yukinoshita Yukino.

I knew that name. Everyone did. Number one in our school, in both academics and beauty. Or so I've heard.

I turn back around to get a better look at the famous school idol.

I only take a quick look before I give my reply. "Name's Hikigaya Hachiman. Class 2-F. I like to play video games. My favorite drink is Max Coffee. I hate tomatoes. And I like big-breasted women. Nice to meet you." I finish with a bow. "That good enough?" I turn to Sensei.

I can see her slap her forehead and shake her head in disgust.

"I see. You're _that_ Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita spits out from the other side of the room.

That's right. I'm _that_ Hikigaya-kun. Our schools so called "number one delinquent". Ridiculous, really, but that's neither here nor there.

"Can I go home now, Sensei?" I say, in an obviously annoyed tone.

"Are you an idiot?" She looks back at me, now angry. "Yukinoshita, this is your new clubmate."

"WHAT?!" We both spit out in unison. I look at her, just as we make eye contact she snaps her attention back to Sensei.

"I told you. I don't need it."

"Not your decision."

"I'm the president."

"Yukinoshita, you don't have a say in the matter."

"That's preposterous!" Yukinoshita quickly stands up, making her chair screech as it gets pushed back.

"I agree with the talking mop."

For that comment, she gives me a glare.

Two can play this game.

Sensei lets out a heavy sigh. "knock it off you two. Both of you don't have any say in this matter." Sensei looks over to Yukinoshita. "You haven't done a single request since you formed this club, so what better way to start than by helping this boy. He seriously needs it."

Gah! What the hell?! What's this so-called 'Service Club' anyway?

"And you." She looks at me. "The principal already wanted to expel you due to previous incidents, but I convinced him that you could turn it around. This is your last chance Hikigaya." She looks back to Yukinoshita. "This is _both_ of your guys' last chance."

"What do you mean?" Yukinoshita asks getting angrier.

"You don't think you could just go all year without actually doing club activities, do you? This club will disband if you don't do something. So, here's your chance. You're welcome."

Quit looking like you just pulled off the biggest heist in the world. Act your age, dammit!

"I'm sure you don't want to make your sister worry. Right, Hikigaya?"

How did she…

"Now, I have to go get the club-form from my desk, so why don't you two just talk for a bit."

With a slam of the door, she was gone.

"This is ridiculous. How can she even…"

I hear Yukinoshita mumble but I begin to zone her out.

I lean against the wall as I wait for this nightmare to end while I contemplate ditching and just head home.

"You."

I look at Yukinoshita.

"Me."

"You need to convince her that this is a bad idea."

Making demands already?

"Why should I?"

"You don't want to be here, do you? Wouldn't you rather be out...punching things or whatever it is delinquents do."

I knew she was a bitch from the moment I saw her.

"What if I say I do." I begin to slowly walk towards her.

"That's close enough."

"Have you ever _not_ gotten your way?"

"I'm warning you."

She shoots me a nasty glare as I get closer to her.

"Hey, I'm just doing what you expect, right?"

"huh?"

"It must be nice having grown up with a silver spoon in your mouth."

"You don't know a thing about me."

Surprisingly, she doesn't seem scared, but angry.

"And you don't know a thing about me!" I snap back at her.

I notice her eyes widen, if only for a second.

We stand about a foot way from each other. Neither one of us backing down.

What's with her? Is this the attitude that people in high places have?

I really want to teach her a lesson but…it won't be worth getting expelled for.

"I said, get back."

"Or what?"

Suddenly, I hear the door slide open. "Alright, that's enough you two."

I quickly turn around to see Sensei leaning against the entrance of the door.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, I cannot have this… _him_ , as a clubmate."

"Don't worry about him, he's all talk." She walks over to me. "Isn't that right, Hikigaya."

"Tch."

I move away from Yukinoshita and head back to the door.

"Kids these days. I was outside the entire time wondering how you two would do. Safe to say you blew away any of my expectations."

"If you heard everything then you know why he can't stay here."

"Hey, Yukinoshita, remember during the entrance ceremony last year, the student with the top score didn't show up?"

Yukinoshita looked confused before she answered. "Yes?"

"Remember you asked me who the student was that beat you? Since he was never named."

"Sensei, what are you even…" And just as if she was struck by lightning her eyes shot wide open. "No."

"Yup."

This teacher has got a big mouth on her.

"You're lying."

"Nope, Hikigaya Hachiman, scored highest during the entrance exam, beating out you and Hayama."

"But then-"

"That doesn't mean anything now." I cut her off, getting sick of them talking about me as if I wasn't even in the same room.

And it must have worked since they both were now looking at me.

"You don't have to worry, Princess. I won't be coming for your spot anytime soon."

"Is everything a joke to you? And don't call me that."

"My point, Yukinoshita. Is that he's not what he seems. So, consider him your first customer and first club member. Now, this time I really am going to go get the new member form, so please don't kill each other."

And once again, Sensei was gone.

I let out a sigh as I look over to see Yukinoshita from the corner of my eye.

Back in her chair, hand gently clasping her chin, she looked as if her whole world had been turned upside down.

"Don't let it worry you too much." I turn my head towards her. She in turn looks up at me. "Haven't you heard? I'm Sobu High's most famous troublemaker."

She glares back at me.

"I'm sure it was only a fluke."

I can feel my blood begin to boil.

I hate this type of person the most. Thinking they know everything. As if everybody is just a stepping stone they can use to get ahead.

From the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew. We could never be…

"You sure about that?"

"I'm sure."

"Want to bet?"

"huh?"

"Any way you look at it, it seems like we're stuck in this…situation. You're obviously bothered by it, so why not get this out of the way? Unless, you're worried I'll beat you... again."

"Are you suggesting we have a contest to see whether or not you can beat me in overall knowledge of our school's subjects? And I'm not scared."

"Well, more like I want to rub it in your face when I win. And since it's a bet, we get to decide what our winnings are"

Yukinoshita lets out a sigh before she stands up from her chair.

"Fine, then when I win, you'll have to do whatever I say. That means you can't act out like you did earlier. If you're going to be my…clubmate, then you need to understand my word is final."

"Hoh. Okay. And if I win…" I look her up and down.

"P-pervert!" She yells as she hides her chest with her arms.

Too easy.

"When I win…let's see…I'll have you take me out and buy me a meal."

"What?"

"A date if you will." I give her a smirk.

"Not happening."

"So, you are scared."

"I'm not."

"Then, it's a deal?"

"tch."

Wow, she just clicked her tongue.

"That wasn't very princess like."

"Don't call me that…" She lets out another sigh. "Fine. Not like I'll lose." She extends her hand out to me.

Huh, another surprising gesture.

I slowly walk back to her. I take her hand and give it a small shake.

Just then, I hear the door slide open again.

"Oh, my! What do we have here?"

Yukinoshita quickly removes her hand from mine.

"A-about time, Hiratsuka-sensei."

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"You weren't."

"Sensei, it seems we've come to an agreement." I say walking away from Yukinoshita once more.

"I can see that."

* * *

"This is really childish, you guys know that, right?"

I don't want to hear that from _you_.

"Hearing you say that irritates me a bit." I hear Yukinoshita mumble.

Oh, seems we have something in common.

So here we were, sitting in desks at opposite ends of the room, waiting for Sensei to give us the National Education Exam.

"Don't turn them over until I say you can."

Sensei sat in front of the classroom.

"Begin."

* * *

I can honestly say that for the first time in a while, I enjoyed taking an exam.

And now Yukinoshita and I sat patiently as Sensei graded our papers.

It took a few minutes but before long she finished.

"Well I must say I didn't expect it to be so close."

Oh?

"You guys should be proud of yourselves. As a teacher of this school, I am proud to be-"

"Hiratsuka-sensei, please."

"Alright, alright… I swear you have no sense of showmanship, Yukinoshita."

Seems like you're getting a little nervous, Yukinoshita.

"So, nothing has changed it seems."

"Then I-" Yukinoshita leaned forward excitedly in her chair.

So, she can make that sort of face too.

"Yes, Yukinoshita…You lost."

I swear I could hear her jaw unhinge.

So, unsightly. Close your mouth Princess-sama.

"Well, it seems like that's settled." Sensei began to stand up as did I.

Be cool Hachiman. Don't want to make the poor girl cry.

"It's wrong."

I froze in a half standing position.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, you made a mistake."

"Excuse me?"

"There is no way… _he_ …beat me."

"Yukinoshita…you can check to results for yourself-"

Yukinoshita rushed to Sensei and snatched to papers from her.

"Hey, Yukinoshita! You're not-"

Before Sensei could finish her sentence the sound of a chair slamming to the floor snapped both of their attention towards the source.

I shot out of my chair, probably too fast, making my chair skid behind me before falling loudly on the linoleum floor.

"That's enough, Sensei." They both stared at me.

I could feel my fingernails digging into my skin, my knuckles turning white. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my fists, but right now, anything would be fine.

I need to leave.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be a part of this club…not with her." I'm only looking at Sensei right now.

"Hikigaya…"

I begin to make my way out the room but stop at the entrance.

"Don't worry about me, if I get expelled, I'll just transfer. My sister will understand…" I slightly turn my head back to look at her one more time. "Sensei..." I couldn't finish my sentence and just left.

I could hear her calling out to me until I reached the first floor.

Fuck! I should have known better! For a second…I really thought things would be different.

* * *

That afternoon I pedaled back home as fast as I could.

I had to lie to Komachi and tell her my stomach was hurting so I wouldn't be able to eat dinner with her.

Shit. I really don't want to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN: Alright guys, this will be my own "re-telling" of the oregairu story, if you will. I'm not completely sober as i'm posting this so I apologize for the grammar or mistakes, I will correct them later. Also, I had planned to save this story until I finished my other HachixYukino story, but I couldn't wait to share with you guys, so here you go! And as far as "nothing goes accordingly, as expected", I already have the last draft done! Just revising, so don't worry. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever done something so embarrassing that you've just wanted to disappear?

I'm sure you're thinking about that exact moment right now.

You're not?

Go ahead think about it. I'll wait.

…

…

…

Depressing, isn't it?

* * *

Fortunately for me that little fiasco I had with Yukinoshita and Sensei happened right before the weekend. So, I had a beautiful day and a half to worry about the repercussions that would follow my actions come Monday morning.

But for now, I would be enjoying my Sunday by lazing around doing absolutely nothing.

At least that was the plan.

Damn it, Komachi! How can you send me out to do shopping in the middle of my self-loathing?!

No one understands the pressures and stresses of high school kids, except for high school kids.

I let out a sigh and give myself a half smile for my inner monologue.

Woah.

I'm getting stares, better calm myself down.

As I walked through the busy streets of my neighborhood, my mind began to wonder.

Sensei, is undoubtedly going to give me an ear full tomorrow.

I could already feel heat radiating around my stomach from the certain 'death punch' she would have coming my way.

It's fucking stupid. It wasn't like I did anything truly wrong. Besides, it was _her_ fault I got so worked up.

I can still see that look she had when she found out I beat her at some stupid exam.

As if someone had spit in her food and was told to eat every bite.

Damn her.

Scratch that.

Damn the school for putting me in this stupid situation in the first place.

If only they could have just let me-

"Sable, stop!"

A curdling scream grabbed my attention.

From across the street I could see a girl with light brown, almost peach colored, hair, chasing after her small dog that seemed to have gotten loose from its leash.

Stupid dog.

I let out a chuckle.

"Sable!"

And stupid own-

And just then the small dog took a sharp turn and ran towards the middle of the busy road.

"Sable, NO!"

I honestly don't know what compelled me to move and do what I did.

Maybe it was instinct.

Maybe the big-bad Hikigaya Hachiman isn't as big and bad as we all thought.

Maybe I did still have some sort of compassion. Probably because it reminded me of the old dog we used to have. Komachi doesn't remember him. He passed away before she was old enough to walk.

In that moment, for some reason, I really missed my old pet.

I don't really remember how it all happened, it went by way too fast. But the next thing I knew I was laying in the streets on my back, holding a small dog in my arms, maybe a dachshund?

I could feel it begin to wiggle around in my arms, trying to lick my face.

Seems to be okay.

"Oh my gosh! Sable! Are you ok?!"

The panicked scream came from above me.

As the girl approached, I loosened my hold and let her take her dog back.

I stayed laying in the streets a while longer, trying to get a hold of my situation.

"Holy, shit! Kid, are you alright?!"

It seemed the driver of the car I had just jumped in front was asking me.

I didn't look at their direction, but from the voice, it was a man.

I slowly sat up, checked myself over.

No blood.

I must be alright.

I slowly stood up.

"I'm fine."

"Damn, kid. You scared me when you suddenly jumped out like that."

"U-umm. Thank you, so much!"

I wasn't facing either of them.

For some reason, I didn't want to.

"Well, if everyone is alright, then I'm outta here. A crowd is starting to gather."

As the driver was talking I was making sure I was fine.

Nothing seemed broken. Guess I really am fine.

I dusted myself off quickly before I started to walk away.

"H-hey, can I at least-"

The girl seemed to want to say something to me, but honestly, I just wanted to go home now.

So, I stopped her before she could finish her sentence.

"Keep a better hold on your dog from now on."

Fuck, now I'm tired.

Sorry Komachi, I'll go shopping for you tomorrow after school.

As I began making my way back home, I could hear the small dog barking. As if telling me, 'thanks for saving me'.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a bit of soreness on my hip which made me limp a bit. Other than that, I came out virtually unscathed yesterday. It seriously could have gone completely different.

As I reached school, I kept an eye and ear open for any hints that Sensei was coming for me.

But she never did.

Even during her lectures. She never looked towards my direction. It was weird. As if nothing had happened.

Before I knew it, lunch time had arrived.

I let out a small sigh.

I guess I worried for nothing.

I thought to myself as I got out of my seat and headed out of the classroom.

I moved even slower than usual, but I began to make my way to the closest vending machine that carried my favorite drink.

Just as I was leaving the classroom, a familiar figure stood outside, leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway, arms crossed.

As other students passed her, they couldn't help but whisper and stare at her.

Is she a fucking unicorn or something?

But even I myself stopped for a moment, wondering what she was doing over here. Her class was at the opposite side of the school.

Just as I was thinking this our eyes made contact.

She didn't move or look away. She just stared at me.

Fuck this.

I began to walk away. The last thing I wanted was to talk with her.

As I slowly limped away, a bit faster than I had originally attended, I felt a light tap on my shoulder from behind.

Turning around I was shocked at what I saw.

Well, more like, I was confused.

"I knew it!"

A girl, with peached colored hair, that had sparkling eyes, was smiling at me.

"huh?"

"I knew I've seen you somewhere before!"

"umm"

She only stared at me.

Am I supposed to know her or what she's even saying?

I didn't know what she wanted, but I got the feeling that if I stayed any longer, trouble would find its way to me.

I turned around and began to walk away.

"W-wait a minute!"

I turn around one more time.

I guess I'll have to be firm with someone like her.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about but you're cutting into my break."

She looked dumbfounded. Like she's never been ignored before.

The truth was I knew what type of girl she was. The moment I saw her eyes I knew her personality.

She would be nice to me, talk sweetly, act as if we were friends. I would naturally begin to do her favors. Homework at first, then slowly buying her food during breaks and before I knew it, it would be straight up extortion. Yes, I knew her type well. Targeting loners like myself is wrong. Unfortunately for her, I'm not your typical loner, I am a self-aware loner and a delinquent at that. You picked the wrong target miss peached-hear-bun girl.

Reaching the vending machine, I bought myself the only thing that could turn my mood around.

Max Coffee.

It's just so damn sweet.

I cracked open the can as soon as it was in my hands. I couldn't even wait to reach my lunch spot.

The rest of the day went unchanged. Sensei never asked me to meet with her, and I couldn't be happier. She probably realized that her idea was way too farfetched and wouldn't work out.

And like that, the day had ended.

Time for club activities.

The 'going home' club, that is.

Once again, I walked out of the classroom, slowly, and once again I was greeted by a familiar figure standing across the hall. As if she had never left the spot.

And once again, we made eye contact.

She seemed frustrated. Her eyebrows scrunched up.

Even so, somehow, just standing there, she was able to grab my attention. Not just mine, anyone's who was passing by.

The sun that showered through the window behind her covered her in a glowing light. It made her, otherwise pitch-black hair, give off different tints of dark blue. She had an aura that I've never encountered before in my entire life. She was someone that would be too difficult to stand next to. Therefore, I knew I had no place in even thinking the things I did. The world is an unjust place. Where it dangles fruits in front of you, and you know you can't so much as stare at them let alone attempt to eat them. Yes, this was the difference between Yukinoshita Yukino and Hikigaya Hachiman.

The thing is, I didn't care.

I broke my gaze from hers and began to make my way to the school's shoe locker.

As I made my way to the school gates I saw another familiar person standing by the entrance, seemingly waiting for someone.

As I reached closer, impossible to avoid her, she noticed me.

In that moment, her eyes seemed different then earlier. They still had a shine to them, but different.

She clasped on to the straps of her bag as she took a step towards me.

"umm-"

I kept walking.

I didn't know what she wanted but I wasn't having any of it.

Sorry, Miss Peach. Don't bother me.

* * *

A couple of days passed and nothing else had changed. It was safe to say that Sensei had given up on me joining that club. I guess I'll keep my end of the deal and stay out of trouble.

Well, there was one noticeable difference.

Yukinoshita Yukino.

She kept standing outside of my classroom. During lunch and after school. For the past three days, she just stands out there, arms crossed. And every damn time, I can't help and wonder what the hell she's doing. Why is she standing there? Does she wait for someone from our class? I've heard people begin to talk about it too. No one seems to know. Damn her, my peace and quiet life would be complete if she didn't show up there every damn day.

On the bright side, Miss Peach seems to have given up on me.

I guess she got a new target or realized I wasn't worth it. Either way, that's one less headache I need to deal with.

Another normal day seemed to have come and go.

Once more, I walked out of the classroom, expecting to see Yukinoshita, but today she was no longer there.

I didn't think too much of it and went to my shoe locker once more.

To my surprise someone had left a note. Not something I'm used to.

Reading the note, I knew right away who it was from.

COME TO THE CLUB ROOM. THIS IS NOT AN OPTION.

I had half a mind to ignore her and go home.

But damnit if I wasn't wondering what she wanted.

* * *

Standing outside the clubroom gave me a sense of deja-vu.

I took a deep breath and lazily knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I heard her voice from within.

I slid the door open and took only a few steps in.

The classroom seemed to be unchanged. At least from what I remember of it.

"I'm impressed. It seems manners aren't past you."

What else did I expect? A sudden confession?

"tch."

Clicking my tongue was the only response I could give her other than verbally berating her.

I could hear her clear her throat.

"I apologize."

That's new.

She slowly got out of her seat and made her way closer to me but still kept a good distance.

I didn't move.

She stared at me for a bit before she began to talk once more.

"Hikigaya-kun. For the way I treated you the last time we spoke…I apologize."

And with that she gave me a small bow.

Holy shit.

"Are you dying or something?"

She shook her head as she stood back up.

"As someone in my position, I should know better than to have acted out in that way, especially in front of a teacher and a…" She looked at me once more. "A fellow schoolmate."

I almost burst out laughing.

Almost.

"What kind of fake apology is this?" I said leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

This girl. She had some nerve.

"This might be your first time being on the receiving end of an apology, Hikigaya-kun. But make no mistake, it is just that. Whether you want to believe it or not is up to you."

I really can't imagine how her thinking process works. It's beyond anything I could even imagine.

"Well I don't. If that's all you wanted me for then I'm leaving."

The moment I made a subtle shift in my stance, Yukinoshita spoke up.

"wait!"

….

"I have more to say."

"I'm listening." This should be good.

"I do mean it, Hikigaya-kun. Truthfully speaking, I didn't want anything to do with you after what happened. But the situation we both find ourselves in has not changed in the slightest."

"Huh?"

"Did you really think Hiratsuka-sensei would give up just like that?"

Shit.

"I convinced her that I would take care of it. Which is why she hasn't bothered you yet…However she grew impatient with my lack of…productivity and told me today was the last day to do it my way."

No shit.

"So that's why you've been hanging out in front of my classroom these past few days?"

She gave an embarrassed nod in reply.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

What the hell? What kind of person is Yukinoshita, exactly?

I couldn't help but be curious.

"That is why I am apologizing. Looking back at how I acted truly bothers me."

That's just it. It bothered her because someone saw an unsightly thing. And that person was none other than me. She must have hated that the most.

Somehow, I was able to understand that.

"And so, today is the last day I have to join your club?"

"That's right, well to be more precise, this is the last chance for you to join willingly. I have no idea what Sensei has planned if I fail here today."

Ah, Sensei. Can't you just be like the others and ignore us?

"You really seemed to be in a tight spot, huh?"

She seemed taken aback by my words.

"Y-you as well. We are both in a tight spot."

"Not really."

"I don't understand?" Her face showed that as well.

"Well, there's a difference."

"A difference?" She looked even more confused as she held onto her chin.

She looked like a more elegant 'The Thinker'.

"You see, the difference is…."

She kept her focus on me.

When she isn't being a total bitch, she is definitely easy on the eyes.

"The difference is…I don't care."

It took her a longer than I expected for her to react. Maybe she didn't expect my answer.

"What?"

I guess she didn't.

"The way I see it is, I don't owe a thing to this damn school." I say as I look around the clubroom for a bit. "matter of fact. This school took away my chance at a fresh start."

She seemed more intrigued. It seems my words have captured Yukinoshita's full attention.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I give a smirk.

"Aren't you curious as to why I'm not the top student of this school?"

She looked a bit surprised for a moment before regaining her composure.

Flipping her hair behind her shoulder she says, "You have my attention. Explain what it is you're trying to say." She stared deeply into my eyes.

I honestly don't know why I even brought that subject up. Maybe because I was enjoying watching the prompt Yukinoshita Yukino being confused, looking at me for answers.

Either way I opened up a can of warms.

Just thinking about it makes me want to punch something, yell from the top of my lungs. Being angry at the world for treating me in such a way.

What did I ever do?

It's not like I'm the only one. Others have it way worse I suppose.

If it wasn't for Komachi, I don't know what I would have done. I owe her. Maybe I should buy her something on my way home today?

"Now that I think about it…you owe me a date."

"W-what?!"

Yukinoshita took a step back.

"Are you not going to keep your word? I didn't know Yukinoshita's dealt with things in such a manner."

I begin to shake my head.

"How despicable of you." She says as she crosses her arms.

"It's not. We had a bet. You lost. It's only fair, isn't it? If anything, you're being despicable by not honoring it."

"Fine!"

Yukinoshita closed her eyes for a second before shooting them open, staring coolly at me.

"Hikigaya-kun…let's go on a date."

Wow.

I could hear my heart beat begin to race.

What the hell is this?

Why?

Even though I know.

Just hearing her say that. My name attached to those words.

I know.

I know.

Still.

Yukinoshita has something about her that I could never find in anyone else even if I tried to search for it for the rest of my life. When would I ever have an opportunity like this ever again.

The sad thing is, that for a second, I was almost stupidly swayed. As if she was saying it out of her own fruition.

Though, those eyes, her blue hues. It wasn't farfetched to say I wanted to see my reflection in them more.

I hated it.

I hated how I always seem to-

"However, If I go on a date with you, then that means you officially join this club."

She said arms crossed.

Just like that. It was gone.

I let out a small chuckle.

"Are you some sort of expert in deal-making?"

Even though she is trying to stand firm, that slight tint of red on her cheeks gave her away.

I scratch the back of my head.

"what a pain…" I look her over. She keeps staring at me.

I reach out my hand.

She looks at it for a moment before taking it.

"So, we have a deal?" She asks as she gives it a small shake.

I nod my head.

I was about to let go of her hand, but I felt a sudden squeeze.

"Also,… tell me what you were going to say earlier."

Her eyes pierced through me with unnerving conviction.

There was only one answer I could give her.

"that was the plan."

She lets go. And lets out a small sigh.

"Well then…" She walks back to her seat and grabs her bag. "Welcome to the Service Club, Hikigaya-kun."

It feels like I've been duped.

But that's not possible.

"right…"

I was about to relive the worst moments of my life up until now. And who would know this information? None other than Yukinoshita Yukino.

The one person I should hate more than anyone else in this entire school.

Yet, I didn't. I couldn't.

At least, not yet.

Hell, I didn't even know more than her name until last week.

Maybe by joining this club, I'll be able to have some sort of closure.

"The Service Club…"

I whisper to myself.

* * *

 **A/N:Hello! Been a while since I last updated this! If you follow any of my other stories then you know I also just recently started to update again. I've just been crazy busy. I honestly don't have much time to write as much I had before. Still, I don't plan on abandoning any of my stories, so please be patient. Anyway, I won't say more about that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next one should be even better...haha well, I hope at least. Once again, thank you guys for your support, it motivates me to keep writing and updating! So please review if you have the chance, and all that other good stuff! Hope to see y'all sooner rather than later!**


	3. Chapter 3

I can honestly say I didn't believe for a second she would actually show up.

I mean, how could I?

I guess I really piqued her interest with what I had said to her.

Either way, this is a good chance for me to get free food. And everyone knows free food tastes the best.

Unfortunately, it would be from someone I'd rather not share a meal with but I guess beggars can't be choosers.

Walking through the crowd of people, I made my way to our meet up spot, the fountain right in front of the station.

Seeing the stone structure, I slowly walked over.

Perfectly swimming through the hordes of people.

Goddamn normalfags.

Wait a minute…

I guess today I could be considered one of them?

"heh" I laugh at my own self-delusions for a moment.

In that moment, I saw something that wiped away my charming smile.

She stood there, gracefully as someone like her could.

She wore a white summer dress and a blue cardigan that laid nicely on top. Black flats that matched her hair that swayed ever so slightly as a breeze would pass through.

Everyone that passed her was drawn in.

Their gazes seared holes through her. They didn't even try to hide it, as if it was normal. Both woman and men. It didn't matter, somehow, she was able to steal all of their attentions.

Including mine.

There was no way I'd ever miss her. Just follow the people's stares.

As I reached closer, I could feel my heart begin to palpitate.

Calm down Hachiman, this is only for food.

Don't be confused. She isn't.

"Yo." I say to her, my hands in my pockets, slowly closing the distance.

She doesn't reply right away. She glances over me fairly quickly before she looks down to her wrist where a fashionable watch wrapped itself around her pale skin.

"Two minutes late." She glares back at me.

I freeze for a moment.

"you serious?"

"completely."

Her eyes looked like they could kill, the sky-blue matching the coolness that she was giving off right now.

She gave a sigh before she continued. "People should honor commitments. If you say you will be here by a certain time, then I expect you to be there at least five minutes earlier than as the time mentioned. If not, then we are no better than monkeys."

I wasn't even sure how to reply to her. Of course, she was right, I shouldn't have been late. But at the same time, it's not like this was important enough to be here earlier than promised. It appears as though Yukinoshita Yukino is as expected…a real pain in the ass.

I scratch the back of my head and look slightly away.

"ah, well my-"

"Are you a monkey?"

I look back at her.

"what?"

"Are you, Hikigaya-kun, a monkey?" She stands firm, her arms crossed now, eyes never losing intensity.

"The hell I am…" I begin to feel a bit irritated.

"Good. This was your one and only warning about tardiness, Hikigaya-kun. Next time I won't be so forgiving." She says as she turns on her heel and begins to walk away.

What?

Who does she think she is? My mom?! My sister?! Well sorry for you but I already have an adorable sister, goddamnit!

Just think about the free food, Hachiman! Free Food!

"Don't walk so damn fast…" I say in a growl as I go after her.

She slows down, allowing me to catch up to her fairly fast.

"So, where are we going?"

"I don't know, you can choose." I rest my hands back into my pockets. For some reason, it feels weird when they just dangle next to me as I walk.

I wasn't paying attention but Yukinoshita had stopped walking.

I turn back to look at her.

She looked exasperated.

"What now?"

"Are you…" she lets out a sigh before grabbing on to her head. "Hikigaya-kun, it's safe to say you've never done this before, have you?"

"done what?" What's she getting at?

She blankly looks back at me.

"I'm going home."

I begin to panic.

"For fu-… alright, alright!" I say as I walk back to her. "Just follow me."

Standing this close I realized our height differences, Yukinoshita had to look up at me just a bit to meet my eyes. Honestly, seeing her looking at me like that… felt good.

"Then, lead the way…"

"…as you wish…" I turn back around and begin to walk, not even looking back to see if she was following me.

You can get through this Hachiman! Do it for the free food!

* * *

As we walked side by side I noticed all the glares I was getting from my fellow men.

Calm down people, if you think you have a chance to get with her be my guest. In fact, I'd love to see you try! I'll be cheering for you!

Yukinoshita stuck a lot closer to me than I expected. So close that every once in a while, our shoulders would touch. A small, embarrassed "sorry" would escape her lips every time. It was honestly a bit…charming.

It seems you're not too used to this either, Yukinoshita.

* * *

Yukinoshita wasn't too happy with my choice of place, so we ended at a café she liked.

If you already had a place in mind why didn't you say so in the first place! And what the hell is wrong with Saize!

We ate in silence. I thought it would be awkward but it wasn't. It was actually peaceful. We both didn't say a word. The café itself was quiet so that just added to the atmosphere.

Honestly, the food wasn't that great, so no matter what this turned out to be a bust.

We sat across each other, drinking tea, as the day began to slowly pass by.

Yukinoshita, with a clank of her tea cup hitting the saucer that sat on the table broke the silence.

"So…" She looks at me. "Can you now tell me…your story."

Right. Of course. I had forgotten about that part.

"hmm…you really want to know?"

"I certainly did not spend today with you just so we could share a meal."

Ouch. But expected.

I give her a small chuckle. "that makes two of us." I lean back in my chair and cross my arms. "where to start…" I look up at the ceiling and begin to recall the most hated memories of my life up until now.

"In Junior High…well let's just say, things happened and I ended up being a handful to those around me…"

"You were a delinquent."

Tch. Shut up. Don't act like you know.

It seemed she understood what I was thinking because she quietly apologized for interrupting me.

"Anyway…as I said, things happened, and those things led me to naively think that I could change in high school, y'know like in manga and anime. So, I hit the books. It was easy to do when I had no friends to waste my time with."

"You studied by yourself? No tutor?"

"yup. The internet is a wonderful thing..."

"I see…"

I looked Yukinoshita over. I notice she was sitting perfectly straight up, hands resting on her lap. She really was paying close attention.

"So, I studied. And studied. And even after all that I studied some more to the point that no matter where I fell asleep I would wake up with books surrounding me."

That's how badly I wanted to have a normal school life. I just wanted to have what everyone else did. I wanted to want to go to school. I wanted…something.

"On the day of the entrance exam I left my house an hour early. I didn't care that I had to wait outside the building for thirty minutes because I was too early. I wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

And you know what?

I did it. I got first place."

I was so damn happy! All of my hard work had payed off. Finally, I was going to be someone! I couldn't believe it!

And I guess neither could the faculty.

"I was later called in for questioning…

Apparently, someone with my particular… background wasn't someone they expected to get top score.

So, you know what they did?"

"They made you retake the exam?…"

"They made me take a different test.

Those goddamn bastards made me retake the test because they thought that I had somehow cheated."

…I was… torn… to say the least.

"But, I sucked it up and told myself I would prove it to these bastards that it wasn't a fluke and that I was not fucking cheating.

Guess what happened?"

"…you got a perfect score."

"I got a perfect score."

Yukinoshita looked at me with awe. She couldn't believe what I was telling her.

"After that, I was taken to meet with the school board. The Principal, Vice Principal were there along with others. I thought they were there to congratulate me on my score… I was wrong."

Yukinoshita leaned in closer.

"Well, not entirely. They did congratulate me. And then they told me they couldn't make my name public.

They told me that it would bring too much scandal if I, a person with a colorful background was named number one student of the upcoming class, beating out the ever so popular Yukinoshita-san and Hayama-san.

That was the first time I had heard your names.

So, because of the relationship your family had with the school, they couldn't let it be known that I was the one that beat both you and Hayama.

The funny part is, they still wanted me to become a student at Sobu High because my grades would ultimately boost the schools overall standing. Can you believe that? The nerve those sons of bitches had."

"Then, why didn't you go to another school?"

"Good question. Simple to answer though…I didn't apply to any other."

Yukinoshita's mouth slightly hung open.

"you were that confidant…"

I turn away from her and look out the window of the café.

"I was that confidant."

"but…"

"I decided that they couldn't have me. I thought about dropping out, but that would worry my sister."

"but you…"

"Now I just float around the bottom of the barrel. Just scraping by. Walking the fine line between failing and passing. If those bastards want their ranks to go up. Let the fucking shit's Yukinoshita and Hayama do it…." I slowly look back to Yukinoshita. "is what I thought."

She looked pale. As if someone had told her a family member had just died.

"I-I…"

"And that's how it is. I'm a genius stuck in a hole that is impossible to climb out of. Pathetic, isn't it?"

Yukinoshita looked downcast.

I noticed her shoulders begin to shake a bit.

I just stared at her. I didn't say anything. No, I didn't want to say anything.

"…I… have to go…" she whispered to me before she got up and left.

And in an instant, Yukinoshita was gone.

I looked out the café's window one more time.

The shops coffee aroma filled the room. It was a warm feeling. It felt peaceful sitting by myself.

I need to get outta here.

In the end, I ended up paying for our meal.

"She owes me again..." I whisper to myself as I leave the café.

I knew it.

I knew that's how you'd react.

I wasn't sure how I would feel about Yukinoshita but after today I was sure.

….

I hated Yukinoshita Yukino.

* * *

School came back around, and just like usual, I went through the motions.

I hadn't seen Yukinoshita since the weekend but today would be my first day as a club member.

I thought about just not going but I knew if I didn't Hiratsuka sensei would look for me and drag me to it anyway. So, I decided I would go.

But before I would brace myself for what was to come, it was lunch time.

I got out of my seat and headed towards my usual spot.

Sitting, enjoying my Max Coffee and peace and quiet, when I heard a voice come from behind me.

"It's you!"

I look behind me to see who was trying to disturb my precious alone time.

"…princess peach…"

"Wha? I-I have a name y'know!"

Of course, I knew that. Yuigahama Yui. I didn't realize until later that the person that was bothering me was none other than one of the more popular girls in our grade. Hell, she even hung out with Hayama.

Not someone I wanted to be associated with.

"what do you want?"

"geez! You don't have to sound so annoyed!" She said with a huff.

But I was annoyed.

I turn back around so that I'm faced away from her.

Maybe she'd get the hint.

"I just like, wanted to say thanks for the other day…"

"oh.."

"y-yeah! At first, I didn't realize it was you since on the day I only say the back of your head. But I had a feeling I'd seen it somewhere, y'know!"

No, sorry, I don't.

"And then I came to school and realized it was Hikki!"

H-Hikki?

This bitch doesn't even know my name!

"I mean when you ignored me at first I thought I might have been wrong but now I know I was right! Like, you're real quiet in class. You don't really say much, but still you seem to not mind being alone. It's kinda cool to see… I guess….hehe"

"hmm… it seems you've been watching me…"

"W-what?! O-of course not! I just meant - well I guess I was – but not like that! Geez! Stupid!"

This girl speaks too much.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to say, you can go now."

I didn't hear her reply. I thought she left so I turned around once more to see if she was still there or not.

She was.

She was fidgeting, looking nervous. Her cheeks seem to have a bright tinge of red.

"S-so, like… I was thinking that-"

"Stop right there." I say as I get up from the step I was setting on. "If you think you need to be nice to me because I saved your dumb dog then forget about it. I didn't do it because I knew it belonged to you. It just happened."

Yuigahama looked at me in shock. Her jaw dropped a bit. Her eyes widened.

"You already said your thanks." I walk up to her. Close. "Don't bother with someone like me."

With that, I left her standing there.

"later, princess peach…"

This should keep her away.

Yuigahama seems to be a nice girl.

It's better if she doesn't get caught seeing talking to me like this.

* * *

The rest of the day ended in a flash. And so there I was, once more standing in front of the room that held the Service Club members.

I let out a sigh.

Maybe she won't be here today.

I knock before opening the door.

There sitting, reading a book as expected, was Yukinoshita.

I stare at her a bit, my feet not able to move. "yo…"

She looks up from her book. "It appears that what I said to you this weekend resonated with you." She then looks over to a hanging clock that was placed in front of the classroom. "You're right on time."

"right…" I give a moment before I make my way to a chair that was placed opposite of her.

I sit down and place my bag next to me.

She doesn't' say a thing.

Well, it's better this way.

I take out a book from my bag, make myself comfortable and begin to read when Yukinoshita spoke up.

"About the other day…"

"Let's just forget about that." I say not looking up from my book.

"…I can't…"

Damn it. This is what I wanted to avoid.

"Hikigaya-kun, I-"

"Don't say it."

If she says anymore, I won't be able to look at her the same.

"But I-"

A knock on the door interrupted her.

I still kept my nose in my book. I didn't want to look at the face she was making.

Why the hell do I care so much?!

Get it together, Hachiman! So, what if she feels guilty! Let her say sorry! Let her feel responsible! Let her-

"come in…" Yukinoshita's voice sounded composed, but more quiet than usual.

The door slid open.

I look up from my book as the last person I wanted to see came in.

"umm… hello. Is this the Service Club?" She timidly walked in.

"Yes, that's right. What can we do for you-"

"Wha?! H-Hikki?!"

She finally noticed.

"yo…"

From the corner of my eye I saw Yukinoshita giving me a puzzled look.

Yuigahama Yui. What did she want from us?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Once again it's been a while. sorry about that. I wont bore you with personal matters but just know I do work on these stories when I have the chance. Please be patient with me and thanks for waiting! If you guys ever have questions about the status of my stories you can always pm me, I'll be more than glad to answer your guy's questions. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and thanks for fallowing and favoriting! I hope to update sooner next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not really sure what to call this…

Bad luck?

Or maybe-

"H-Hikki?! What are you doing here?"

Who the hell is that? And no, that's what I'd like to ask you!

"…sitting…"

She gave me a blank stare.

What? You want more detail? You can clearly see I'm just sitting here.

"Like, duh! I see that! I mean, what are you doing _in_ here?!"

She began to flail around a bit.

Kinda amusing, I had to admit.

"Ahem."

A voice from the other side of the room halted her small panic.

We both looked over towards the owner.

Sitting ever so elegantly, hands on her lap, Yukinoshita spoke up.

"Are you two…" Before she continued her thought, her brow furrowed as she lifted a hand up to her chin, posing quite pensively.

You gonna finish that-

"acquaintances? " she finished with a small tilt, looking toward our direction.

I could only stare back, confused, as did the peach-colored hair girl standing across from me.

"W-well not really! I mean we are classmates, so I guess? But like not?"

You seem to be confusing yourself there.

"So, your classmates." Yukinoshita finished as she stared back at me to confirm.

I let out a sigh. "yeah, we're in the same class. Apparently."

"I see." Yukinoshita gave a small nod before flipping some hair over her shoulder. "classmates."

She seemed to have whispered the last part.

"So, Hikki, are you also here for help or something?"

Help? From what?

"Is that what you're here for?" I ask as I lean back in my chair. Arms crossed.

"mm" she said with a nod.

"I see, so how did you hear about us?" Yukinoshita asked.

"Us?" Yuigahama looked confused again. "wait a minute, I only see you and Hikki, is there another member somewhere?"

"Idiot, _I am_ the other member."

"What?! Hikki is part of a club?! And don't call me idiot, jerk!"

I can hardly believe it myself.

"That's right, her and I run this thing…Actually" I turn to look at Yukinoshita. "What does this club do anyway? Do we private tutor people or something?"

Yukinoshita let out a sigh at my question. "Are you saying… up until now, you've had no idea what this club is about? And what do you mean by 'run this thing'?"

"Small details." I say as I dismiss her words with a wave of my hand.

"So, you really are a member?"

I nod.

She gives me an awkward laugh in return.

"So, can I ask who recommended you to us?"

"Oh! It was Hiratsuka-sensei!"

""Of course."" We both say in unison.

"y-yup, hehe" another awkward laugh.

"So, what can the Service Club do for you today?"

I guess Yukinoshita is done with the small talk.

"Ah! Well you see…it's kinda embarrassing…" She begins to fidget a bit.

"Is it hard to say out loud?"

Huh, Yukinoshita actually sounded caring for a second there.

"Do you need that _thing_ over there to leave?"

Aaannd it's gone.

She fidgeted a bit more, glancing at me a few times.

"I'll just-"

"No! You don't need to leave! It's fine, really..." she gave me a small smile.

"mm"

"It's umm, Hiratsuka-sensei said you can grant wishes…"

"We do that?!" I ask Yukinoshita, stunned.

"Of course not."

So cold.

"O-oh…" Yuigahama seemed a bit disappointed.

Yukinoshita let out a small sigh before she continued. "We don't grant peoples wishes. What we do is give a hand to the one in need so that they may solve it for themselves."

Yuigahama seemed to be shocked by Yukinoshita's response.

So that's what this club does? Sounds lame.

I lean back in my chair.

"That's like…So Cool!" She yelled as her eyes seemed to sparkle. "So, then you'll help me out right?!"

She seemed in a good mood.

"I-if its within our power, then yes." Yukinoshita seemed taken aback by Yuigahama's perkiness.

Yuigahama happily walked closer towards Yukinoshita.

"Y-you don't have to get so close."

Don't get all shy now Yukinoshita.

"Please lend me a hand!" Yuigahama smiled brightly at her.

"As I said…"

"mm!"

"If it's within my ability, I will."

Hey, Yukinoshita! Are you blushing?! Is this the beginning of some sort of rom-com?! I'm still here!

"Ahem" Yukinoshita cleared her throat in an attempt to clear her mind as well.

"Before we get to your request, you need to properly introduce yourself, don't you think?"

"Ah! Of course! Sorry bout that! Hehe"

"Yes, then please." Yukinoshita motioned for her to introduce herself.

Seriously, what's happening right now.

"Yuigahama Yui from class 2-F. Also, one of Hikki's classmates!"

"mm Yes, I believe I've heard of you."

"Seriously?! Wow! That feels kinda good! Hehe."

Why do I feel like a third wheel all of the sudden?

"Well then Yuigahama-san, what is your request?"

"ah, w-well, I like, kinda wanted to make cookies, cept' I don't know how." She shyly said.

Cookies, huh.

"Can't you just bother your friends with something like that?" I ask, trying to ween my way back into this conversation.

Yuigahama looks back at me before looking a way, her hands fidgeting a bit. "I don't really want them to know about it…"

"that so…" what a weird thing to say. Although, I can only assume what that means.

"Well, regardless of the reason, she has come to us for assistance." Yukinoshita said as she slowly got up from her chair. "I accept your request." She stared back at Yuigahama with conviction burning in her eyes.

"Hey, don't I get a say?"

Yukinoshita gives me a cold stare. "You didn't even know what this club did until a few minutes ago."

True, and to be honest, I was quite surprised to hear it. Why did she form this club exactly? According to Hiratsuka-sensei, she's never even had a customer before me.

Wait a minute.

I'm her first customer.

Just what the hell is she supposed to help me with?

I'd have to ask her later.

* * *

"I said I could teach you to make cookies but…" We all stood in front of a plate of burnt cookies as we occupied the home-economics room for a certain peached-hair girls request. "I honestly don't know if there is any hope."

"Seriously."

"wha-?! You like, can't give up on me yet!"

"How can someone mess up so many times?"

"Am I really hopeless?" Yuigahama asked with slouched shoulders.

Yukinoshita seemed to have felt a bit guilty for what she said.

"No, you aren't hopeless. We just need to keep practicing."

"hehe" Yuigahama gave a small laugh. "Maybe I just don't have talent for this type of thing like some people, y'know?"

"Talent?"

"yeah, y'know I just don't think I have what it takes. Most girls now-a-days don't even like to cook too."

Yuigahama seems to be as I expected.

A bimbo.

"Don't say pathetic things like that."

Oh, that was surprising. Yuigahama must have felt the same.

"Talent? Don't have what it takes? People don't deserve to say those things if they never even had the conviction to truly better themselves in the first place." Yukinoshita stopped what she was doing, and looked at Yuigahama. "Never blame talent for your lack of will. And certainly, don't be proud of following the crowd like a sheep because it's the easy thing to do."

Damn. Even I felt that was a bit harsh.

Yuigahama's gaze lowered as her shoulders began to shake a bit.

"that…"

Is she going to cry? Do I need to say something? I really don't want to.

"that…was …So cool!"

""huh?""

Yukinoshita and I were both stunned by her response.

"Yeah, it was a bit harsh, but you really don't hold back do you? It's kinda really cool! Saying things that you really mean." Yuigahama's eyes shined as she talked.

"Did you really hear what I said?" Yukinoshita stepped back at bit, maybe being blinded by Yuigahama's sunshine.

"Yes! You're amazing! Let's do one more batch!" she happily raised a fist in the air.

* * *

"You really just don't have a knack for this do you?" I say as I once again stood in front of a burnt plate of cookies.

"Didn't you follow my instructions?" Yukinoshita held her head in pain.

"O-of course I did!... I think…"

"it looks like a piece of charcoal. It's probably poisonous."

"Shut up jerk! It's not poisonous!" Yuigahama snatched the piece of charcoal from my hand. "…probably…"

Yukinoshita gave a small sigh, "Hikigaya-kun, I know I said you could be a taste tester, but at this point, you might just fall ill, and I don't want to be responsible for another's death.

"You too?!" Yuigahama let out a pathetic cry.

"So, what are these cookies for anyway?" I ask giving the black substance a quick smell.

"oh…well, I just wanted to make them…to give to someone…"

"hmm."

"I hope you don't have some sort of time constraint."

What's this, the room felt dark all the sudden.

I let out a sigh. "alright, I can fix this." I look at the two standing next to me. "you both leave for a bit, I'll call you back when I'm ready."

They looked at each other for a second before agreeing and left.

* * *

They both stared at me and then back to the plate I had presented them. They both looked at me with disgust, or maybe disappointment? I wasn't sure.

"What are you trying to pull, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita turned to look at me. "These don't look any better."

"That's true, they look just as bad as mine if not worse!" Yuigahama exclaimed as she picked one up to exam them.

"You guys really lay it on hard, don't ya?" I say as I cross my arms. "Just try them first, before you judge them."

"W-well, I guess I should…"

Yuigahama, you're too nice, aren't you?

"I think I'll pass."

Yukinoshita… you bitch.

And with a moment of hesitation Yuigahama took a rather small bite.

"geh!"

"It's good right?"

"umm…" She looked at me then back at the cookie.

"I worked pretty hard on them…but if you don't like them-" I said as I reached over to take the plate of burnt pastries away from them.

"w-wait!" Yuigahama quickly ate the rest of her cookie and snatched the plate before I could get to them. "they aren't that bad! I mean, they are kinda good in a weird way! Hehe"

Why do I see tears in the corner of your eyes Yuigahama?! Is it really that hard?

"hmm, well funny you say that." I devilish grin spread across my lips. "you see, those cookies are the ones you originally made."

"huh?!"

"Hikigaya-kun, just what-"

I cut Yukinoshita off by raising my hand, stopping her mid-sentence.

"ahem. You see, the trick with any of this crap is that, if the person you are giving them to sees your effort, then they should be moved and accept the gift…even a burnt one, happily."

"r-really?" Yuigahama seemed skeptical.

"What is your basis for this?" as did Yukinoshita.

"Well, let's just say a friend of a friend went through a similar experience. Guys are easily moved. Fools we are." I say as I shake my head.

"Gross."

Shut up.

"Then, what about you Hikki?" Yuigahama seemed to have been thinking about what I was saying but now she was eagerly looking up at me. "Would something like this…move you?"

Don't ask me. I'm beyond stupid shit like homemade cookies.

"Sure."

Just then Yuigahama seemed to become lively.

"Okay! I feel motivated now!" She said with a pump of her fist. "I'm gonna practice extra when I get home!" She looked towards Yukinoshita and gave her a big smile.

Yukinoshita seemed to be lost in thought for a moment as she jumped with a bit of a surprise when she noticed Yuigahama staring at her with such a dumb face.

"ah, yes. Practice will certainly help." She finished with a small smile.

And with that, we cleaned up our mess, well Yuigahama and Yukinoshita did, I just went home.

* * *

The following day we had club activities, so I made my way over.

As I walked, a thought popped in my head, one that I had the day before.

If the Service Club helps people with troubles. Just what exactly did Hiratsuka-sensei expect Yukinoshita to do for me?

That made me a bit angry.

I had to ask her, see if Sensei told her to do something about me.

I had reached the club room door as I had finished up my thoughts.

I slide the door open, and give out a small greeting.

"yo."

"Good evening." Yukinoshita greeted back without looking away at whatever book she was reading at the time.

I walked over and sat at my designated spot.

I myself took out a light novel I happened to be reading.

This silence…was peaceful. Even though there were two people sitting in the same room, only a few feet apart, somehow, I still felt isolated.

It honestly felt good.

Somehow, even though she was right there, I felt comfortable.

"I must say, I was impressed by you yesterday."

No! Why did you ruin my alone time?!

….

Wait.

"huh?" I turned to face her.

"It pains me to say, but you did a good job." Yukinoshita, talked to me without removing her nose form her book.

"I did a good job with what?"

She let out a sigh. Gently closed her book and finally looked up at me. "Of course, I'm talking about helping Yuigahama-san."

"oh, that. Not like I really did it for her."

Yukinoshita tilts her head a bit, as if confused.

What the hell is that?! Shits kinda cute. Please stop.

I turn away from her so that she doesn't see my face. Just in case it got red.

"ahem. What I mean is. This club is essentially our life line. Each for a different reason. If we failed at our first job, Sensei would undoubtedly make our lives harder in some way."

Yukinoshita put her hand to her chin and thought about something briefly before speaking up. "I see. So, your move was calculative, not demonstrative."

"I only look out for number one." I say as I look back at her.

She closes her eyes a bit before opening them back up.

"Regardless, I must say your quick thinking helped an otherwise hopeless situation. That girl really can't cook. She will have to relentlessly practice if she wishes to create something past edible at some point."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

….

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes…no matter how hard you try, things just don't change." I was looking at Yukinoshita as I spoke, but as I trailed off, so did my gaze. "Sometimes, the world teaches you just how unfair and unreliable hard work truly is…"

The room went silent.

Yet I didn't feel awkward. Can't say the same for her. Who knows what that woman feels or thinks.

"Hey…"

I turn back towards her.

She didn't seem to expect my voice just then as she jumped a bit. "Yes?"

"When Sensei first brought me here, she said I was your first clubmate….and first customer."

"I recall."

"Does that mean, you're gonna fix me?"

There was a silence that fallowed my question. Yukinoshita avoided eye contact.

I asked differently.

"Do I…do I look so broken, that I need to be fixed? Yukinoshita. Why did Sensei bring me here?"

Another moment of silence.

I keep staring at her to see if she gives me any kind of reaction.

Nothing.

She just continues to sit there. Head down, hands resting on her book that laid on her lap.

Figures.

"I don't know…"

Her sudden response is quiet and swift.

"I don't know why Sensei brought us together. I don't know if I can be of any help…" Her hands formed into fists.

What a response.

I thought Yukinoshita was supposed to be strong, articulate, a cold-blooded person.

And yet her reaction right now tells me otherwise.

I have to say it makes me feel…disappointed.

Is this the person that everyone bet their stock on?

Someone like her…I lost everything to someone like her.

I would have preferred her as I expected.

Unforgiving. Relentless. Tough. Spoiled.

But this….

"I think-"

Just as I was about to say something I might have regretted, the sound of the class door suddenly opening grabbed both of our attentions.

"Yahallo!"

We both stared at her for a bit.

"eh…could it be I'm not welcomed here?"

"Do you need something, Yuigahama-san?"

"ah, well, I just wanted to give you guys my thanks for yesterday."

Yuigahama made her way in, in doing so, she reached into her bag and pulled out a couple of small bags.

"I like, really practiced hard last night when I got home, and the last batch I did turned out pretty good!" She grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Yukinoshita.

"This is for you, Yukinon!"

"Y-yukinon?" Yukinoshita seemed flabbergasted by Yuigahama's bimbo-ness. As was I.

"You guys were so much fun yesterday that I wanted to come over and thank you right away. Hehe."

"I see…"

As those two began to have their own conversation, I took the chance to call it a day for club activities.

In a weird way, I think Yuigahama might have saved me a headache in that moment.

As I made my way down the hallway a voice from behind called out to me.

"Hikki!"

As I slowly turned around, a small plastic bag came hurdling towards me.

Hey, careful! People could get hurt!

I somehow managed to catch the bag before it could crash into my face.

"what's this?"

"its to say thanks, dummy. You helped me out too, y'know." She happily smiled at me from across the hall.

"right," I slowly turn back around and continue on.

"See you in class tomorrow, Hikki."

Even though, I'm at the end of the hall, and she doesn't yell it. It still reaches my ears crystal clear.

* * *

As I walk home that afternoon, curiosity gets the best of me and I decide to check the bag Yuigahama almost bludgeoned me with.

Inside was what I assumed to be some sort of cookie, in a very clumpy shape.

It looked better than yesterdays, but still…could I trust it?

In that moment I thought,' what the hell' and took a bite.

"Idiot, it doesn't taste like anything."

I walked and continued to eat the cookie.

Before I knew it, it was gone.

But I felt it.

The corners of my mouth tugged upwards ever so slightly.

One day you'll get it right.

* * *

 **A/N: So, hows everyone doing? Been a while right? Sorry about that. Honestly I am. First, I must say thanks to those that message me and those who leave comments, asking me if and when I'll upload the next chapter. You guys keep me motivated and reminds me a few people enjoy my bad writing enough to ask for more. So thanks! And just thanks in general to all you who read my stuff. I've never forgotten about this story, so I've never even thought of abandoning it, so as far as that goes, you don't have to worry. Anyway, just wanted to say thanks for being patient with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday's should be strictly meant for lazing around doing nothing but watching tv, eating and sleeping.

But of course, no matter how hard I try to do nothing on a Sunday, something always comes up.

That something on this particular Sunday was none other than my dear younger sister bugging me to take her to the mall.

What kind of good-for-nothing brother would I be if I didn't oblige?

At least that's what Komachi told me.

She's lucky I adore her so much.

* * *

"Onii-chan, this way!"

"I'm coming…"

Komachi and I strolled through the mall in search for a new special pencil case she had been eyeing…

Or so she says.

"Y'know, I don't think they're going to have that pencil case in a girls clothing store."

" hmm, maybe…" Komachi pondered as she put down a blouse she was looking at moments ago. "Or maybe since it's a special secret pencil case, it'd be where people least expect!"

I didn't even know how to reply to her.

"Could it be you have no friends at school?"

"What do you think, Onii-chan?" She says turning to me with a bright smile.

Heh, who the hell did she learn that from?

"Well, I can't say for sure…or rather, I'll just assume you do and they are all girls." I nod my head in affirmation.

"gross. Onii-chan, what did I say about saying gross things in public."

"Just say I'm right so I can sleep in peace until the moment I die, please."

Komachi, puts down another top she was looking at before turning and making her way closer to me.

"You really worry me sometimes ya know?" Hands on her hips.

Hey now, don't look at me like that! I was kidding!

Mostly…

I shrug my shoulders, "It's natural for brothers to worry about their sisters."

Komachi lets out a sigh.

"Well, I suppose I don't hate that…" A slight blush covers her cheeks. "Komachi loves her Onii-chan after all!"

She gives my shoulder a playful push, "kyaaa! I can't believe I said that out loud! That's like totally high in points, right?!"

She says as she covers her small embarrassed face.

Extremely high.

"You're being to loud, people are looking now." I look around us as some of the other customers around give us suspicious looks.

Don't look at us like that! We're regular brother and sister.

"Hey, Onii-chan…"

Komachi snaps me back to reality.

"What is it?"

"How's school going for you?..."

Komachi isn't facing me, she's fiddling with some clothing hanging in front of her.

"Where did that come from?"

"Ya know that Komachi really does worry about you…right?"

She gives me a quick glance before dodging my eyes.

….

"I know…"

"hmm…"

"It's going fine."

"Really?"

"Yup,…" I contemplate telling her about the club, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama…

"I even joined a club…" I say turning away from her.

"huh?..."

She doesn't' immediately turn to me.

"Did you say…club…?"

She almost whispers it.

"uh huh."

"hey, you're not lying to me right now, right? Or wait, are you being bullied into joining? Or are you talking about the 'go home club' ?! Onii-chan!"

"Calm down! I'm telling the truth I joined a club," although I guess you could say Sensei bullied me into joining…Seriously, what's up with her. "I'm not being bullied."

I can see some tears forming on the corner of her eyes.

"Onii-chan!" Komachi squeaks as she jumps towards me giving me a tight hug. "you've been making me worry all this time!"

Komachi is one of the few people that knows about my situation.

She's always been worried about me. I tried as hard as I could to pretend that I wasn't having a hard time anymore, but she always knew better.

It's funny, even though she's the only one I'm this close to, I still can't tell her what I really think and feel.

Sorry Komachi.

Your Onii-chan is still a coward when it comes to those types of things.

"hey, stop crying will you… people are really staring now!" I try to pry her away, put her grasp is too strong.

Damn, has she always been this strong?!

"sorry…" she slowly releases me and takes a few steps back. "…what type of club is it?..." She askes as she wipes some of the remaining tears away.

"uhh.."I try to think about the best way to explain the club.

"don't tell me…" she looks right into my eyes. "It's some type of weird club?..."

Well, the people in it are weird. An ice queen and a bimbo….

"The club helps other people out. When students are having problems, they come to us and we help them solve their issues." I nod my head. "At least that's the gist of it."

"You, help others?"

"Well, more or less."

Can you please stop staring at me like that.

"How did Onii-chan end up in such a club? I mean, it doesn't make sense…"

"One thing led to another, and well…" I slightly move my look from hers.

"hmmm." She puts her hands on her hips. "Well, I won't bug you about it…" her head sloops down a bit. "Komachi is just happy…"

I can't help but smile. I move a bit closer, and give her head a small pat.

"I told you, didn't I? Onii-chan would be fine, eventually."

"mm" Is all I get from her before she reaches out to grasp my hand with one of her own.

* * *

Komachi was in high spirits the rest of the day.

She's put up with all my episodes up until now.

Form being bullied in junior high, getting screwed over by the school board, becoming a delinquent.

She stuck with me through it all.

Sorry to make you worry, Komachi. This Onii-chan of yours will keep his promise and make you proud.

Who else does she have to look up to?

Not _him_ , that's for damn sure.

"Hey, Onii-chan let's get some iced coffee!"

"sure…"

As we were leaving the clothing store, Komachi took a sharp turn out the doors and ran into someone.

"Ah! Sorry! I should've been more careful!" She gives a bow as she pleads.

"It's quite alright, I also should have been paying better attention."

I wasn't paying attention their conversation until I heard a familiar voice.

I was walking behind Komachi and whoever she had run into, was hidden by a clothing display.

It wasn't until I walked out of the shop and towards them that my suspicions were answered.

"Yukinoshita…"

She turned away from Komachi and made eye contact with me.

"Hiki-something-kun?"

"Oi, oi, don't act like you don't know me!"

She clears her throat. "Apologies. Good evening Hikigaya-kun." She says with a small smile.

"You know each other?" Komachi takes glances at both of us.

"Club member…" Is all I say.

"Hello, I'm Yukinoshita Yukino, a…club mate of his."

Why'd you pause?!

"I'm Hikigaya Komachi!"

Why such a cheerful face?

"It's nice to meet you, Komachi-san. Are you perhaps, his sister?"

"That's-"

"She's my wife."

It took a second for Yukinoshita to comprehend what I said before giving any kind of reaction.

"w-w-wife?!" For some reason her face became more pale than usual.

"That's what I said-" Komachi gave me one of her signature elbows, right into my gut.

"haha, Onii-chan is such a kidder!"

"Onii-chan?"

"yup, I'm the sister of this deplorable piece of meat."

Yukinoshita gave out a sigh while placing a hand on her chest.

"Sister…. I see."

"Why do you look so relieved?" I say, still clutching my soon to be bruising abdominal area.

"I am not relieved. I was just wondering what type of person would want to marry a person such as yourself." She ends her comment with a flip of hair over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with Onii-chan?" Komachi asked, with a perplexed look.

You are a true angel amongst men, Komachi! Let your brother buy you something nice!

"Huh? W-well…" Yukinoshita's face became red. "I wouldn't say something wrong…" She shyly looked away.

What's the matter Yukinoshita? Can't look into the eyes of a pure angel? A demon like you should quiver in fear!

Yukinoshita once again clears her throat, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Komachi-san, but I have some shopping to do. So, I must be going."

"Oh, right, of course! You must be meeting up with your friends! Sorry to keep you this long!"

"I'm not meeting with any friends."

Why would you answer, Yukinoshita?! Just go.

I want to laugh, but I know Komachi would just elbow me again, so I hold it in.

"But you're going shopping? Isn't it more fun with others?"

Ah, forgive my sister Yukinoshita. She doesn't understand what it means to do things alone. Komachi, my dear little sister is the complete opposite of me. She loves being with others. Even if that other person is her dead-beat brother.

A social butterfly, a normalfag.

Although, now that I think about it.

Yukinoshita, doesn't have any friends…does she?

I honestly had no idea.

I don't know much about her.

Hell, she probably knows more about me.

Before Yukinoshita got the chance to answer back, Komachi spoke once more. "Ah, Onii-chan! I forgot I need to go buy something really quick, can you keep Yukinoshita-san company!"

"huh? Why? I'll just-"

"Onii-chan. Komachi will text you when she's done. Ok. "

Why is she saying that while clenching her teeth?

Yukinoshita quickly tried to interfere. "Actually, I would prefer if-"

"Don't worry Yukinoshita-san! My brother might have a rough face but he's just a big softy!"

"But I-"

"I'd like to talk with you again Yukinoshita-san, so don't leave my brothers side!"

Komachi looks up at Yukinoshita expectedly.

"Ok?"

"I uhh…"

"hm?"

"…ok.."

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Did my sister just tame Yukinoshita Yukino?

"Ok! So, for now I'll take my leave. Bye Onii-chan!"

With a wave and a bright toothy smile, she was gone.

What the hell is this? Is she trying to set me up or something?!

I clear my throat this time. "Well, we obviously don't have to do what she says. We can go our separate ways."

I guess I'll just sneakily follow Komachi.

Just as I was about to walk away, I felt a tug on my shirt sleeve.

I turn back at the culprit.

"what are you doing?"

Yukinoshita is look away, a tight grasp on my sleeve.

"I…I don't break promises."

Why is your face bright red right now?

"No, well it wasn't really a promise and in the first place you don't owe my sister anything."

She finally turns to look at me.

"Well, I don't know how you treat your word Hikigaya-kun, but when I say I'll do something, I tend to do it."

Somehow, I actually think she's being serious right now.

"So, it's cool if I just tag along while you shop?"

She gives me a small cute nod. "can't be helped…" she says in a small voice.

That's not fair.

I turn away from her. "Alright, alright." I walk right up to her. She looks right up to me, still holding onto my sleeve for some reason.

"You know, you still owe me a meal. You left last time before you could pay."

Her face remains the same shade of red.

She looks away before looking right up at me again.

When we stand this close to each other, It becomes obvious how much difference there is in our heights.

Can't say I don't like it.

"Then, I'll treat you this time for sure."

You don't need to take it so seriously.

I can't help but smile a bit.

Damn it, she seriously looks cute right now, and taking a better look at her, she definitely looks better in her normal clothes.

"So, this can be our second date?"

Her eyes widen a bit.

She's easy to tease.

She turns around. "Let's go then. I have some things I need to buy before we eat." She says before she begins to walk away.

Hey now, if you do things like that, I'll get mixed signals.

Do you want me to be serious, Yukinoshita?

* * *

The first shop we visited was an arts and hobby store. I guess she was looking for special cookie molds.

Is that what she does for fun?

"You like baking, don't you?" I say as I look at the shelf in front of me filled with all sorts of cooking and baking items.

"I enjoy it, yes."

"hmm…." I grab a cooking book and flip through the pages. "maybe I should have gotten you to cook me a meal instead." I don't look up from the book.

Yukinoshita remains silent next to me.

Did I make her mad her or something?

"You know, I've been wondering." I close the book and put it back. "Do you not have any friends, Yukinoshita?"

"Why do you ask?"

I look at her. She's holding a bag with an assortment of cookie molds.

"I'm just wondering. I mean, someone like you is bound to have plenty of friends. Right?"

I was honestly curious. I wanted to know more about her.

That's normal, right?

"Someone like me?" She whispers before continuing, "Something like that, I don't need."

Surprising. Really.

Yet, it didn't feel like it. Somehow, I knew she was the same as me.

Alone.

"Oh… why not? I'm sure, people have asked you to be their friends before."

"Asked, yes, but in the end, they are all the same."

"The same?" I didn't really know what she meant.

"Let me ask you then. Why don't you have friends, Hikigaya-kun?"

Trying to turn this around, huh?

"Several reasons, but…" I begin to think of memories I'd rather put away. "I like being alone…"

"Maybe, I do as well."

"I like being alone, but sometimes wanting to talk to someone else, is fine right?"

I look at her now. She seems perplexed by my answer.

She lets out a sigh. "Eventually, people who say are your friends show their true faces…. It becomes unbearable to be around me…." She gives the bag she's been holding a small squeeze. "or so I've been told."

I can't help but keep my eyes on her. Read her every movement, try to understand her better.

"As if it's my fault they compare themselves to me." She was angry now. "Hikigaya-kun, people are the worst."

She looks at me as if expecting some sort of pity, or no, that wasn't it. Maybe she expected me to understand?

"I know that better than anyone…" I look right at her as I say this.

She gives me a small smile. "yes, I suppose you do know." She turns back and looks at the bag. "I think I'll take this one."

It seems the more time I spend with Yukinoshita, the more questions I have. She doesn't really act like how I expected her to.

….

I want to know her better.

That's the feeling that overcomes me whenever I'm around her.

"Don't just stare at me like that please."

Oops, didn't realize.

"sorry."

"mm."

She goes back to check the other items on the shelves in front of her.

I can't help but keep looking at her.

"hey,"

"What is it?"

…..

I don't know what possessed me to say what I said next.

"How about we become friends?"

Yukinoshita stops what she's doing before slowly turning towards me.

"Hikigaya-kun, are you being serious right now?"

Crap.

"Ah, well, I mean…"

"Hikigaya-kun…"

"you're right, we can't be friends." I clear my throat.

"Yukinoshita," I take a step closer to her. "For some reason I want us to get along better, I want to talk to you more, is that ok?"

She just stares at me.

"You want to talk more?"

Shit! What is happening?! Why is everything coming out so awkward?!

"Hikigaya-kun, if you're just messing around please stop. You're making me upset."

She doesn't even look at me, she just clutches the plastic bag up to her chest.

Before I can even begin to explain myself Yukinoshita begins to walk away.

"Don't just stand there, lets go." She calls out to me at the end of the aisle.

I walk up to her.

"Yukinoshita, I-"

"Hikigaya-kun." She continues clutching the small bag up to her chest. "I have one more stop. Ok?"

"y-yeah. That's fine."

She turns around and begins to walk away.

What the hell is happening?

Did I-

No, calm down Hachiman. Don't think about it too much.

* * *

At the next store, Yukinoshita and I were both quiet the entire time.

It wasn't until we sat down at the malls food court that she spoke up.

"I know it's not exactly a high-class meal, but I still hope it's enough to call us even."

This is becoming awkward. And Komachi apparently went home already. I need to finish up and go too.

"Nah, it's ok."

I quickly finish my meal but wait until Yukinoshita finishes before I try to leave.

Even though I just wanted to go home, Yukinoshita and I stood outside the entrance of the mall.

"Are you getting picked up by any chance?" I ask her just watching as cars come and go.

"No, I took the train here. I live fairly close."

"I see." I scratch my cheek. "Well do you need a hand? It's getting late and the sun will go down soon."

Hachiman, what are you even doing?

"I'll be fine."

….

"right."

She adjusts the couple of bags she's carrying, one in each hand.

"I'll be going then."

I give her a nod as she turns around and heads in the opposite direction.

I begin to walk away when my feet fail me.

I stand still as if the ground was swallowing me up.

I know I might regret this but for some reason I can't seem to say no.

I know I have to crush her in order to be back to where I want to be and yet…

And yet, I can't stop myself.

I need to make a promise to myself right now.

I will begin taking school seriously again. I won't get into any more fights. I'll reach number one again. I won't worry Komachi anymore. I'll make sure Sensei gets off my ass. I'll go to club and help people out. I'll try to be nicer to Yuigahama. And lastly…

I give myself a small punch to shake off any wavering feelings and thoughts left.

This it Hachiman. You'll be fine.

With that last thought, I turned around and began running towards Yukinoshita.

"Yukinoshita Yukino!"

My voice seemed to have startled her as she quickly turned around.

I walk up to her and look her in the eyes.

"It's not okay!"

"huh?"

She looked at me confused.

"That meal, it doesn't make us even."

She looks even more confused.

I walk up closer to her.

"You'll have to cook for me in order for us to be even, understand?"

….

"Hikigaya-kun, I really have no idea what you're talking about?"

I take a deep breath.

"Yukinoshita, I plan on taking back first place in the school rankings…. But before that I want us to be even…for everything."

Yukinoshita eyes widen a bit, her lips slightly agape.

"So, cook a meal for me. One meal is all I'm asking. Nothing special."

….

"Cook you a meal?"

I nod my head.

"Cook me a meal, and we'll be even."

I take another step closer to her.

"Cook me a meal, and I can finally see you for who you really, are…"

She looks up at me, her shoulders seem like they are about to begin shaking. "Hikigaya-kun, why?... what if the…meal... isn't worth it…"

I reach out and grab her hand, she jumps a bit at the sudden contact but doesn't pull away. I slowly unwind her fingers from the bag she was firmly grasping before I take it from her. Her soft slender fingers grazing my own.

I'm close enough that the sudden breeze carries her sent up to me.

Looking at Yukinoshita Yukino, once more made me realize something else.

"I guess we'll just have to find out."

Her eyes begin to swim as she scans my own.

"…okay…"

It's barely audible, but that's all I need.

"I'll walk you home." I turn her around, waiting for her to start walking in that direction.

She walks right up next to me, her shoulder touching mine.

She, ever so slightly ahead of me so that I know exactly where we are going.

I'll have to text Komachi and let her know I'll be coming home late tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: Been a while, huh? Feels like I say that often. Anyway, sorry for such a long wait again, and thank you for your patience. Your continued support means a lot! Sorry for any grammar and such. I'll continue to update this story when I can, so I hope you continue to look forward to it. The next coming chapters should be good ones ;). Again, thanks for the reviews, likes and favorites!**


End file.
